Second chance
by BlueTheron
Summary: When the first invasions of the klaxosaur humanity was beaten to the point of near extinction a new figure emerges years after to find a different world and different people while he himself is a mystery with no memories of his past life and a secret that should of stayed in the past. Is he the key to destroying the klaxosaurs or just another burden on a diminished humanity.
1. New hope

Hi guys recently I've been watching Darling in the franxx for some time now and I have to admit I'm speechless but not enough love is given to this show! so with a creative mind at play I'm going to try and write a story :D

this story will be about a survivor of the initial invasions of the klaxosaur and how he must adapt to living in the future with no memories and no objectives although he himself is a very big mystery as secrets from the past should stay in the past.

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-DONE FROM ITS ORIGINAL BECAUSE I FELT IT COULD BE BETTER**

* * *

The city looked just like it did before this all happened, just devoid of the warmth that made it worthy of that term. It was now a collection of mouly buildings which served as tombstones for countless of lifes that were desperate for salvation, roads shockingly laid like a carpet for a queen that will never come. Ruined and torn banners hang with slogans to be read only by the dust-laden wind. The shops, markets, stalls is all set up like it awaits the holders any moment. The only sound is the black bird that cries as if it can bring back the people who used to leave tasty scraps if only it calls loud enough. Against the wall of the old court house is a rusted bicyle, the chain dangling on the sidewalk. Ahead is a crumbling watch tower, forever stuck at half past noon. Time was frozen for everything that the city had domain over. Guarded by countless of military foundations although they suffered the same.

Inside a facility, hidden away from the sunlight laid a series of pods stacked together like a can of sardines. A thin layer of ice had made the room into a ice rink but there was only 1 pod that was lit up as much as the ice.

Suddenly a steady stream of smoke began to leak from one of the only pods that still had lighting before violently erupting from it with the door being tore off its hinges and slung through the rusted walls and out in the day light, exposing the pods to sunlight. Everything went silent for the next couple of minutes until a figure fell from the pod and onto the ground with wires attached to his limbs wearing a torn camouflaged outfit with a thin sheet of armour protecting his vitals. Beside him a customized AUG rifle dropped beside him landing on his back.

 _ _**warning specimen; 7540, life-pod error. Released subject and beginning wake up procedure**__

All of the tubes that was connected to the boys back started to glow a bright green resulting in the boy starting to gag and squirm around, rising to his feet and catching his breath while the tube disconnected itself and leaked a little of the green substance. The gun fell down into his lap where he fell back onto his knees and hands gasping for air and coughing like he just smoked a packet of cigarettes the ice on his body began to melt off him causing a small pool of water to form around him. Using all his strength he forced himself back onto his feet and dared to open his eyes to a new world.

"W-where am I.." He wobbled left to right as he tried to make it outside but it was taking everything it had just to stand.

Finally making it to the breach in the wall his pod door made he looked over and noticed a container holding 2 pills inside with the name "Post-freeze tablets and without a second consideration he grabbed them and forced the pills down his throat, gagging a little from how dry his mouth was. Almost instantly he felt a sudden surge of power and was able to stand perfectly fine and felt good.

"What is this place? last thing I remember is...what was it?." He tried to think of what he was doing before hand but looked back at his pod, noticing a name on top of it.

"Joseph. That must be me, no there's no mistake it has to be." He mumbled to himself as he pulled up his AUG which was dangling off his leg. Turned out it was connected to his armour via a cord.

As he stood idle he heard a familiar sound coming from outside on the streets outside causing him to rush outside and be temporally blinded by the sun but then noticed 2 human sized Klaxosaurs feasting in leaking magma from a crack in the ground, this sight seemed to cause Joseph a relapse of what these things were and what they did.

"Klaxosaurs!" Joseph yelled as he instantly started to fire apon the 2 beasts while advancing on top of a ruined car.

However the bullets didn't seem to affect the klaxosaurs but only just bounce straight off its metallic skin to where one was sent straight through his legs, distracting him for a split second. When Joseph looked back 1 of them was already at his face and charged into him sending the boy flying into a traffic pole and coughing up some blood. It then released a deafening screech forcing him to drop his weapon and cover his ears while regaining his footing.

"W-what the!?" The second he re-opened his eyes once again the Klaxosaur was at his face but this time he managed to parry left and roll into a ditch. For some reason the screech felt familiar to him like he had encountered it before. "Bullets do nothing it seems but for whatever reason this Klaxosaur is here its weak point should still be the ball inside it all I need to do is get it to expose it and blast it." He schemed as he readied his weapon.

The creature stood on top of the dune and let out another scream. Joseph noticed how the black surface dispersed leaving a soft blue opening in the creature's front. It charged once again and was met with a volley of bullets although no damage was done.

"D-dammit!" He shouted as he had no way of avoiding this attack but suddenly it opened its mouth, Joseph's eyes lit up as that glorious core he needed was finally exposed. Without a second to pass he used his grenade launcher to devastate the core resulting in blood being ejected everywhere unluckily it went all of his gun, jamming it and making it useless to him now but it also did damage to the street.

"F-finally I did it!" He silently praised however he made 1 mistake; there was 2 klaxosaurs.

Suddenly the other one appeared from a dark alley way and went straight for Joseph who was now defenceless but a piece of the mouldy building couldn't handle the explosion of the grenade and broke off the building beside it, crushing the klaxosaur while it was in mid-air. Joseph stood there breathing heavily, speechless and glued to the crushed corpse, for a second he thought his life had just flashed before his eyes but since he didn't have any...it was confusing.

*Breathes in* - Joseph

*Breathes out* - Joseph.

"Now. Lets go check the facility to see where everyone is." He mumbled to himself as he went back inside the hole in the wall to go and check for anyone who could help him.

However he would spend the next hour checking all the pods and collecting data however all he found was deceased files and KIA filling him up with grief and horror. Finally there was 1 small laptop sitting in a general office he found and went to look at it with his calm expression failing him.

"Come on, come on, come on please!" He silently cried out in fear. "Anyone!? I cant be!" His fears were confirmed as once again it said that everyone who was registered had been killed or was missing.

"What happened! Where is everyone? Why can't I remember anything darn it!" Joseph clenched his head trying to think of any possible memories but all he got was blank.

Apart from what's on the data sources he collected he didn't know anything. Tears began to build up in his eyes and his teeth grinding each other and the fact that there is no other sign of human life. Thoughts that the Klaxosaurs had killed them all which would explain how easily he found them.

"Dammit! why was I spared!" He began to punch the walls as tears dripped off his face. "Is this hell? am I doomed to wander the lands by myself?!" Irrational thoughts prodded his mind making him overthink about the smallest things.

"Mother...father who were you?." Something shinny caught his eye. It was a shard of glass big enough for him to end it. Slowly he took a grip of the shard and began to raise it to his throat. "Ill end it, ill come back. Back to you all." He dug it lightly into his neck but enough to make him bleed. He took 1 final deep breath.

 _Stop this!_

He felt something grip his hand and yank it forward before twisting the wrist, making Joseph drop the shard. He opened his eyes to see another male wearing the same outfit Joseph was wearing but it was pristine with a bandana wrapped around his head. Before he could say anything the figure threw Joseph backwards causing him to fall.

 _Pathetic you were really going to end it huh? who are you! because you most certainty not the Jo-Jo I know!_

"Jo-Jo?" Joseph mumbled. "Who are you?"

 _Your memories are gone that is true but they will return one day although for the meanwhile call me a friend. Listen to me carefully now you need to live on, you were the one who was guided by fate to survive although it also seems you still need to serve a purpose...i've spoken to him, he wont accept you until you yourself have done all you can to savage what we lost._

"W-what are you talking about?" Joseph started to nervously and confusing asked, thinking he was seeing things.

 _You are not whole. You have not found yourself yet nor do you accept yourself I must go now but...believe in your powers and continue the fight!_

The figure then began to fade away however Joseph jumped onto his feet and reached out to him although his hand went straight through him and just like that the ghostly man vanished. Joseph stared at the wall he disappeared into and began to think to himself about what just happened. Was he really going crazy?

"Im...alive." He silently said to himself before rising up to his feet and gazing at his hands. "I don't know the details of this but I just cant think of that encounter as nothing. Ill belief him and I might be the last one alive but." He took a hold of a new weapon hanging on the wall.

"Ill kill them all for everyone." Were his final words before he walked outside.

By this point the sun was beginning to descend past the horizon marking the end of the day but more personal issues like food and water although he was near the ocean meaning he could filter out the salt and form drinkable water which was a first step. Little did he know in the distance far away a plantation was approaching the destroyed town with a massive mecha standing guard "I guess we can return, command can't detect any Klaxosaurs in the surrounding area and we got a exploration mission for tomorrow as well." A male's voice echoed.

"Fine by me you look like you need sleep anyways….darling."


	2. Lost & Found

Hey guys welcome back! I just got back from watching episode 14 and its taking everything I've got not to burst into tears and although I understand it was for the best I cant stop thinking of how different it could of been. **DARN YOU ICHIGO! LET THE POOR GUY HAVE HIS WAIFU DAMMIT! HOW IS HE GOING TO RIDE A FRANKXX NOW!? :()**

* * *

"Children for preparation of your assigned exploration mission we had sent in a bot in order to check if there were any Klaxosaurs in the town but.." Nana announced. "Someone has already them killing them all, I have a hunch that there is a lost pilot in the old fortified town close by so your mission has been changed to rescuing the pilot while squad 8 will explore the area for minerals and other useful items."

Hachi noticed that Hiro had his hand up.

"Question?" Hachi asked.

"Yeah I'm just a little confused, wouldn't we alone be able to complete both missions? If it's only a search and rescue mission why the frankxx if its only for a lost pilot as well?" Hiro needed some explaining as surely command wouldn't underestimate them.

"The frankxx is just in case a horde comes, after all your still in danger out there and I only said I had a hunch and the reason why I can't say for sure is because of this" Nana turned around and looked at the monitor. "take a look and tell me what you think of this."

Everyone looked up and gazed onto the curved screen which was displaying the bot's live footage before it ended. It was scanning the fortified town as ordered and the number of dead klaxosaurs covered the area was already noted but just as it was starting to leave movement could be noticed coming from the ancient army barracks. New orders by command compelled it to investigate however once it entered the dark environment it was suddenly grabbed by behind, squirming and spinning but it was all useless. Once it stopped it was viewing someone's chest where it saw a symbol of an eagle with a star on each side. Using its remaining resistance, it looked up to see Joseph's face as he started to shake the bot up and down then pulling out a knife and ending the feed.

Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen as they tried to take in what they just saw although it was only Ichigo and Goro who had real reason to be curious as Ichigo noticed a date behind him '11th May 2014' but the date is '26th June 2098' While Goro noticed the knife was made out of steel which was an ancient metal that was replaced by newer metals.

"Who is that?" Zero two finally seemed curious as she folded her arms.

"Currently we don't know but that's where you're going to come in. We can't find any squad or plantation that features that symbol so we are sceptical..." Nana explained while studying Joseph's badge.

"He's so young! Couldn't be much younger than any of us" Kokoro remarked which sparked chatter among the entire squad.

"Enough talking let's get this done quick and easy. Move out!" Hachi's loud voice silenced the room as everyone left to get organized.

 **2 hour later outside the gates of the town.**

"Such a beautiful town this is." Kokoro cheerfully said as she went to pick up a flower while everyone continued on walking.

"Yeah if we could restore this place it wouldn't look to bad….hold on I just had the best idea ever!" Zorome replied.

"What?"

"How about we ask command to cut the ground around the town and place it in a plantation and the-

"That would be a stupid idea, yeah it looks good but it doesn't do anything good to us." Mitsuru interrupted.

Zorome was about to retaliate but then Goro started to speak.

"I must admit sometimes beauty is really a curse and this could only serve to bog us down." Goro's voice echoed through their microphones that were attached to their collars.

 **Meanwhile in the Delphinium they had just finished clearing out the surrounding area of klaxosaurs and were going to join the others.**

"You know I heard rumours that this town used to be a gateway to the old world across the ocean, command keeps a lot of the past hidden but legends say hundreds of Gutenberg class klaxosaurs emerged from the other side and are the reason why we have so many here." Goro said.

"That would explain everything we've seen although I hate to think of what our great-grandparents must have suffered back then." Ichigo responded and looked at all the ruins that were in the pathway feeling sad.

"Yeah. It must have been the end of the world for them having to evacuate across the ocean and then facing them again. But we must remember because of their sacrifices we still have a fighting chance, ah look I can see the towers around the town straight ahead."

 **Back with everyone else they had decided to split into teams to cover more area but the entire town was searched with no signs of life.**

"We've been searching for a long time! Can't we just use Delphinium to look from above?" Zorome complained with his arms stretched out.

"Come on don't be…a…whine?." Miku argued back but suddenly saw something in the distance. They looked towards the entrance and saw Joseph entering the town but he was covered in cuts and bruises and on his right leg there was a whole roll of bandages used "Im so lucky I was able to run away from that horde I feel so damn tired I guess I am a little reckless but alteast I got some food and water." Joseph mumbled to himself as he dragged his weakened body across the pathway. "The X-34 suit should also be fully charged right now ill go finish that horde later with it."

"Its him!" Zoromoe silently yelled. "Pssst everyone come-in we have found our 'lost pilot' towards the entrance, heading towards the centre." Miku whispered into her mic.

"Right we're on our way, don't approach him until we get there." Futoshi was the first to respond but they were all coming never or less.

Suddenly the rock underneath Zorome's foot collapsed and instantly gained Josephs attention. It was too late now they needed to get to him now.

"Klaxosaurs!" Joseph shouted and tried to raise his weapon but he was too tired and the gun was too heavy so he dropped it and made a dash further into town all in the while both Miku and Zorome gave chase.

"Everyone hes on the run towards the centre try and cut him off!" Miku said once again into her mic and continued.

"It sounds like they are having trouble." Zero two said to Hiro as they both ran out of the local library.

"Yeah we need to hurry before something bad happens."

Zero two kept checking through the windows they past through but once she saw Joseph ontop of a wreckage she stopped and climbed out of the window.

"See you on the other side darling." She said and hopped out.

"Tst" Hiro responded and rushed down the stairs and into the street but having to quickly dive to cover with everyone else as Joseph was going full Rambo with his pistol.

"Hey! We aren't trying to harm you, you got to trust us!" Hiro shouted behind a dumpster but the barrage of bullets continued. "Listen!"

"Forget it we can just stun him and bring him back that way." reluctantly Hiro couldn't argue in this situation but he prayed it would work out well in the end and nodded back. He took out his stun-gun that Hachi gave him just in case and pointed it at Joseph from a small gap between the dumpster ready to pull but.

Suddenly zero two appeared behind Joseph and kicked him off the wreckage and went to jab a sleeping needle in mid fall but it caught Joseph's eye and he managed to block it with his gun and fall onto the ground while Zero two landed on a post-box. She then hopped down beside him and went for another kick although this time He was more focused as he managed the grab her foot and swing her into a building through the door.

"Zero two!" Hiro yelled as he ran over to help her up only to freeze in his tracks when his eyes met Josephs.

"You may look human but I know your another type of klaxosaur here to finish off the last hope for humanity." Joseph steadied his weapon although he was swaying a lot and looked like he was going to collapse from exhaustion.

"We aren't klaxosaurs! We are human!" Zorome shouted as both he and Miku caught up with the rest.

"Please you are hurt we can see that, that's why we are here to rescue you" Hiro pleaded.

"Liar! all you want is my precious life and I cant let everyone down!" Joseph was about to pull the trigger but the look Hiro was giving him, his teary eyes that felt like they were staring right into his soul but most importantly he felt like he could trust him what he was saying to a certain extend after all they are the first things that haven't tried to kill him straight away. Slowly he lowered his gun "Just...leave you've done eno-"

Suddenly a dart went straight into Joseph's back causing him some stress although it was enough to make him gently collapse onto his side.

"W-what?" Hiro yelled and looked up to see the shooter was a member of Squad 8.

"You kid's really need to learn some common sense if a shooter is aimed to take one of you out just don't stand around and wait for your friend to be shot." he grunted.

Although as soon as Zero two emerged from the hallway he shuttered in panic and ran away to regroup with his squad everyone rushed over to check if he was okay and lucky he didn't hit his head first. Delphinium's gigantic footsteps then rumbled from behind ready to pick up everyone and bring then back.

Squad 13's mission was a complete, the target was secured and no life's where taken.

Squad 8's mission was a bust as they weren't able to find any resources and was only met with packs of klaxosaurs although when they scouted the town they discovered a rack of small pieces of armour that only attached to key points of the body as well as all the other pods that were in the barracks but none of them were active so they gathered all the useful information and left.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm away to cry myself to sleep. *Sobbing noises*


	3. Reality

**Hey guys I'm back! sorry I was away for sometime I had an elephant of paperwork stacked on my shoulders and needed to be done ;P but now I can get back to making chapters! I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

It has felt like centuries since Squad 13 had completed their "Capture of specimen" mission and while they were doing what they did in their spare time Joseph was strapped down by his joints to a hospital bed, no longer was he in his outfit but a patient gown where many machines were hooked up to him. The doctors had concluded previously that he was suffering from malnutrition probably from how little the vacuum sealed ration packs offered him in terms of minerals although his bruised up arm was more looked at, thanks to 02's lighting fast kick nearly shattering the entire bone.

With cuts and other bruises topping the cake but the doctors had worked their magic and physically healed him although they were tasked with probing his mind of useful information but they described his head as a "Corridor of locked doors" and couldn't report anything back. Data relating his Eagle symbol couldn't be found anywhere which caused further suspicion. One of the nurses was currently removing a IV drip when Joseph began to wake up from his slumber.

"Where am I.." He muttered half-consciously but then apon seeing the Nurse's mask he sprung back to life. "AHHHH! Who are you people!?" he tried to break free but those straps were the best of the best at what they do. The nurse had stuttered for a moment before resting her hand on his arm.

"Relax you'll work up your heart rate." She asked calmly while staring at him but seeing how Joseph wasn't getting anywhere he had no choice but to calm down himself seeing how perhaps talking will be more effective.

"Just who are you. I don't think your klaxosaur but.." Joseph asked and adjusted himself for better comfort. He was generally tired of panicking over every little detail and decided just to go with the flow since she didn't try to kill him instantly.

"I can assure you we aren't; you are in our hospital in plantation 13 if I may add." She removed her hand and walked towards the curtain and yanked on them, exposing the beautiful and bright city, en-caged in a large dome like a pet.

 _"plantation 13? im sure I've heard of that somewhere"_ He thought.

"We are the best chance for humanity to survive now I advise you to get some rest. You will be required to go through some tests soon." The Nurse stood staring at the city for a moment before letting out a sigh and walking out of the room.

"Hey wait!" But it was already too late the nurse was out of the room and with it his one chance at talking another and silence crept back into the room with a foul stench. He fell back onto the bed.

 _"Hehehe well Joseph my man I must say you've certainty been dealt a very interesting hand in life. No memories or loved ones hell this is the perfect recipe for a bad life although waking up in the future isn't too bad amirte?"_ He thought to himself while gazing out of the window. A small tear emerged from his eye but he kept on smiling _"Why have I been left behind? everyone...I wish I could miss them."_

He looked over to a small desk to find a red card sitting on it to which he got curious and opened it up. It was a get well soon card from all the members of Squad 13 But Joseph had no idea who they were but never or less he still cherished it and it managed to divert his mind off his past life. "I guess...I could go along with what they have planned but what can I offer?" He mumble before his eyes gave way to the weight and he drifted back to sleep.

Further away in a different room a bunch of scientists and doctors stood around a table were a picture of Joseph and any documents or information about him were placed. Suddenly the nurse Joseph just met came walking in with a sample of his blood and placed it on the table for everyone to see.

"Well?" One of the more older scientists asked.

"All tests came back negative, he does not contain any klaxosaur blood within his cells, not a trace of yellow blood cells. Gentlemen he is nothing like we have seen before with this information I can confirm that he matches the biological make-up of humans during the 21st century. She folded her arms and explained.

"hmmm." None of them seemed shocked only curious.

"Is there nothing strange about him at all?" Another more younger sounding scientist dared to ask causing everyone's head to turn in his direction.

"Well...we did find something strange in his blood cells. We don't have an official name for it yet but we nicknamed it "green blood cells" or GBC. She went into further detail and handed everyone a small piece of paper containing the properties of it.

"What does it do to the body? A female doctor muttered.

"So far we don't know." The Nurse responded.

"For now we don't know much about him so we will give Plantation 13 jurisdiction over him but I wonder if he is the same as our other subject from plantation 22." A man in all white clothing stood up from his chair and began talking. "Make plans for Subject #1 to be transported to plantation 13 and we will observe any interaction between the two. Dismissed!" He ended the discussion and left followed by everyone else.

~oOo~

"Well that was quite the mission earlier huh?" Goro decided to break the silence in the room, when they got back they were told by Nana not to go around and tell everyone about it as it would place the subject in danger. "It was just as I suspected too." He the pulled out Joseph's knife and began to inspect the rusted weapon. Hiro and 02 had went out to the lake for some time with each other leaving the rest of them to try and put the pieces together.

"A rusty knife, old weapons plus outfit and he kept calling us klaxosaurs..." Zorome came walking out of his room and into the dining area. "Seems like the perfect recipe for a one-way ticket to the asylum if you ask me."

"Don't be so dramatic we are probably thinking too hard about this, he probably is just a lost pilot as Hachi said and just managed to find some ancient weaponry" Goro responded while wiping any stains on the knife.

"Most likely but what do you think is going to happen to him now? Zorome got comfy on one of the chairs.

"Command will maybe run some tests on the fellow then re-assign him. Nothing too much." Ichigo intervened, she then walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"I don't know about that I mean where was his pistil? surely a pilot can't use a FRANXX without a pistil? and I didn't hear him once say anything about having one nor did we find the body." Ikuno spoke up much to everyone's surprise as she was the quietest one from the lot.

"Speaking of bodies the guy looked like he could do with a good dinner or two I mean he was like a stick." Futoshi added while finishing off his ice-cream.

"But yet he was able to perform greatly against us." Mitsuru changed the atmosphere around the discussion.

"Did we perhaps...luck out? Zorome nervously laughed.

"No 02 was going easy on him I could tell." Ichigo came walking back into the room with a glass of water in her hand. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Goro said as he took the water from her hand. He has been recovering from a fever some time for now but he could still do missions and stuff."

"Yeah I gue-"

"Everyone! Nana and Hachi wants to see us immediately let's go." Hiro came busting thought the door while re-adjusting his outfit.

"What's wrong?" Futoshi asked as everyone rushed out the front door. Mitsuru checked his watch and instantly his eyes widened in fear.

"We are late! Let's go!" He shouted and suddenly panic consumed everyone, bolting past Hiro and 02 who quickly followed suit. They managed to make it to the conversance room just in the nick of time.

"You are looked like you just ran a marathon?" Nana remarked.

Everyone just continued to heavily breath except for 02 who was eating a lollipop.

"Anyways ever since we investigated that town there has been an increase of klaxosaur hordes close by. It might have something to do with the artefacts that we took but we aren't certain, your mission is to clear up this horde and if can find out where they are coming from." Hachi explained the mission brief and showed photos of the recently activity.

Questions did want to be asked but everyone was still trying to catch their breath and before they knew it they were dismissed.

"We should of told them about their new "guest." Nana suggested.

"It would be too soon lets let them find out for themselves." Hachi sharply said back.

As they all strolled down to the FRANXX storage bay Kokoro caught a glimpse off Joseph being escorted by a squad of guards while handcuffed and he was now wearing a body suit similar to the stamen although he lacked the chest piece. He looked far more lively than when the first encountered him and she could feel the determination on his face for whatever reason. Everyone soon noticed and rushed over to take a peek. He was down a further corridor from them near the bottom floor and looked like he was heading towards the training area.

"Off to be tested just as I predicted." Ichigo paid little attention to the mysterious figure and continued walking, noticing 02 and Hiro already getting inside Strelizia. Just the thought of not being able to make Hiro happy herself was enough to make her sad, ever since they were kids she would desperately try to make him atleast smile but in the end it was Hiro who would be bringing the smiles. She had failed him as well when it came to achieving his dream..of flying a FRANXX. Although she could move past her emotions and be grateful that he is happy now.

"Are you okay?" Goro knew exactly what it was but didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone nor did he want anyone else to ask.

"N-nothing let's speed it up squad!" She sharply answered and fastened her pace towards the Delphinium with Goro matching her speed but giving her space.

Once they were all deployed it didn't take them too long to find the town and the numbers of klaxosaurs had certainly increased although they didn't cause too much trouble for the whole team who dispatched them with ease.

 _"_ _Is this it? Command said there was hordes but this is nothing like it."_ Ichigo thought to herself.

 _"_ _This can't be all there is?"_ Ichigo thought to herself. "Goro contact command and report back that there was not horde"

Just then the ground began to break apart beneath them with chunks of rock being ejected into the air.

"Watch out!" Kokoro shouted but a piece managed to strike Strelizia causing the mecha to be thrown back.

"Hiro, 02!" Goro yelled and retreated back to check on them.

Luckily enough the damage was only minor but then what looked to be a giant tree emerged from the ground exposing a Gutenberg class klaxosaur. Once it was fully emerged it looked like it was a ball of yarn with long trees for limbs.

"Everyone regroup on me." Ichigo ordered turned around to see Hiro and 02 back on their feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah its nothing." 02 quickly replied while gestering wiping dust of her. "It caught me by surprise but now it's dead!"

"W-wait!" Ichigo yelled but ended up having no choice but to engage the klaxosaur herself. "Everyone try and find the weak point it's limbs don't look that thick Kokoro try and blast them off."

"On it." Both Futoshi and Kokoro said in union and used Genista's cannon to start bombarding the limbs but every time she shot a piece of, tentacles would burst out of the main body and re-attach it.

Suddenly more sprang out from its body and targeted all 5 of the FRANXX, narrowing dodging they had to place all their effort on avoiding the heat seeking razor sharp tentacles that seemed to have no length limit.

Ichigo noticed that the Strelizia was getting closer and closer to its main body while charging it the lance.

"Everyone try and provide fire for Strelizia, get those tentacles off her!" Seeing an opportunity to beat the beast Ichigo quickly ordered.

Slowly one by one they all backed her up. Slowly but steadily they managed to fend off the army of tentacle to the point where Strelizia was in range.

Suddenly..

"Ughh?" Blood poured of Ichigo's mouth and the sound of its splat echoed around the cockpit of the Delphinium.

One of the tentacles erupted from the ground and pierced her chest, carrying the mech into the air and keeping it hung up like a lamp shade.

"Ichigo!" Hiro shouted and forced 02 to stop her attack and rush over to her aid. The Delphinium almost instantly shut down and it was not until after the tentacle was sliced did they free her.

The main entrance then opened up to see Goro carrying Ichigo on his back.

"I don't know if the wound is fatal but we need to retreat!" Goro yelled.

While everyone was fending off the tentacles Argentea picked up Goro and Ichigo and ran back towards plantation 13, Genista then picked up the Delphinium and followed suit giving the go ahead for everyone else to retreat as well.

"The mission was a failure..." Hachi disapprovingly remarked.

"More importantly we might loose the squad leader, send emergency medics to the storage immediately." Nana clenched her fist and slammed the table.

"Sadly though, this is only the beginning. We desperately need to clear the surrounding area of any klaxosaurs before this storm arrives."

Hachi only folded his arms but he could be seen also clenching his hands onto his arms.

"They've arrived." A voice in the intercom alerted.

"How much longer is the Doctor going to take with him!?, that damn thing in the secret storage is only building dust and could be used by our pilots." Nana's frustration started to leak through.

"We just need to bare it, come on lets go greet them." Hachi sat his hand on her shoulder and proceeded to walk out with her towards the storage bay.

* * *

 **Well? what do you think. I had other ideas I wanted to use but I don't want to rush this story (not yet anyways lol) I just hope I was able to correct any mistakes as I have a very bad habit of not proof reading lol**

 **As always a review is much appreciated as it tells me if I'm doing good...or if I'm doing potato and ill see you in the next chapter bye-bye! :D**


	4. The good and the bad

Hey guys im back with a longer chapter than normal! I swear I think my brain is purposely stretching out scenes without my consent hopefully the next one wont be 6k lol anyways this weeks episode of darling in the franxx was spectacular! we finally get more backstory to the events leading up to it and honestly I'm excited to see what happens but also a little sad about Mitsuru and Kokoro saying that they would never develop feelings for each other :( . Although I hope you guys enjoy..

* * *

 ***SET AFTER SQUAD 13 RETURN FROM MISSION***

"Please proceed into the chamber for testing." A Voice in the intercom said with the door opening releasing a blinding light that stunned Joseph for a second before it died down and he walked inside. Its a fairly large boring room that had only white on its walls and nothing unique about it except the sheet of glass on one of the walls most likely for spectators.

"Tst could use a painting or two." Joseph remarked with his arms crossed.

"Enough. Before we begin there is a couple of things that you need to listen to, from this point on the code S-2 shall be yours and yours alone. You may not defer from this even if you are socialising with others or enjoying leisure time."

"Hey! what do you mean my 'code name' my name shall always be Joseph." He retaliated and pointed to his heart using his thumb, sneering a little too.

For some reason this defiance really stirred up the intercom voice.

"You are nothing more than a relic of the past! everything that you've know has perished, your rules, your style of living everything so now that you are in our society you will abide by our rules! you eat, sleep, fight and work in our plantations in order to please us and nothing more and in return we will guide you aswell as everyone else into a world free of klaxosaurs and hatred. I would also like you to call me 'papa' from now on aswell although if your still stuck in the past then we have other ways for you to come around to our way of thinking of the future. Questions are bad, will only cause you trouble and its better off not said."

Joseph was shocked and appalled about what he was hearing as he stood frozen towards the glass panel. He may of lost his memoires but not his common sense this guy was sounding like a dictator to him and the thought that could everyone else be forced to loose their individuality. All of this thinking was really making him sick but also a little scared of what they might do to him.

"W-what are you!?" he dared to ask.

"That's exactly what we want to know about you 'S-2' now another thing you must be aware of is that general information that you may already possess will need to be evaluated."

 _'Whatever these guys are its probably best not to get on their bad side. This is another world to me so I need to follow there commands after all that's what I was probably made to do anyways so be it."_

"So what will it be? either way your ours now and your too precious to let go without a leash."

"I..will agree to your commands then." Joseph submitted much to the delight of the voice behind the mic.

"With that all out of the way we shall now begin your physical testing."

Joseph quickly got into a fighting stance doing annual scans of the room for targets when one of the doors opened releasing 2 parasites without any weapons which confused their opponent a little.

"Wait do you mean I have to fight other humans!? I wont not against them!, bring me Klaxosaurs and you can a different story but..." Joseph broke the stance and glanced back at the glass panel.

Suddenly a fist came crashing into the side of Joseph's face knocking him back onto his butt. "They shouldn't be your priority, on your feet weakling!" One of the parasites yelled, giving Joseph no other choice but to engage.

"Grrr I'm telling you I don't want to fight with you!" He pleaded again in a more focused tone.

"You don't have that luxury S-2." They shouted back and went for another punch.

"So be it." Joseph had no other choice and once again got into his stance.

 **10 Minutes later**

Joseph was on his knees gasping for air while sweat dripped off his nose, around him 3 parasites were unconscious while 2 stood towering over him like giants although he wasn't injuried he sure was tired and out of strength and his freshly worn clothes were now damaged.

"Hehehe I guess it's true you only look intimidating but you aren't nothing more than a paper tiger!" one of the parasites mocked while laughing.

"Lets get this over we were not told to stop unless you were put to sleep so lets get this over with." A female parasite walked over to Joseph and stood on his back, forcing him more onto the ground against his will.

"Yeah. You can have the honours." Suddenly her foot was taken off his back and she walked back a little, giving enough space for a more bulky parasite to close the gap between the two.

"Your too kind." He said while cracking his knuckles at Joseph who could only guess how badly this was going to hurt.

"Stop!" A old male voice echoed around the corridor stopping everyone in their tracks. There was a old man standing in the entrance who had mechanical parts attached to his body, was quite small and had a walking cane although both of the parasites bowed before him and stood at attention.

"What?" Joseph thought to himself.

"Command has seen enough, I'm suppose to give him a tour of the franxx now release my tourist.

"Get up weakling!" A pair of hands gripped Joseph by the collar and lunged him towards the old man.

"W-Wh-What?" Joseph was at the pinnacle of being confused by this point but felt like he should listen to what this old man had to say.

"Come now little one we have much explaining to do." He whistled for Joseph to follow behind as they both began to walk down a long corridor leaving to another area of the facility.

"Im sure you could of beaten a lot more than all 5 of them if you had your military training in that head of your but to take down 3 means you still have great talent never mind they've had performance boosters and been designed for this."

"Now allow me to say what papa really meant, because of the threat of the klaxosaur and how we had lost a plantation not too long ago we have to be more stricter and the tag you were given? well that's simply for population control purposes. Just think of this as being in the military except with more stricter rules." He explained but it was obvious that he was just covering up for them.

"T-thank you but who are you?" Joseph asked.

"Call me Dr. Franxx." He introduced himself with a smile. "Please step on this." with a point of his cane Joseph hopped on a small platform with rail bars at all sides followed by the doctor himself.

Suddenly the platform lifted from the ground and shot off like a bullet into the corridor.

"Woah!...too...fast!" Joseph tried to speak but it was like trying to talk in a car going 70 mile per hour with all windows down.

"Huh oh yeah don't worry you'll get used to it." The doctor I the meantime could speak clear and easily.

The platform then came to a halt resulting in Joseph being swung over the rail bars and onto the floor nearby.

"There we go." The doctor said and hopped off.

"I feel like im going to be sick." He continued to lay on the floor with a hand over his mouth.

"Nonsense get up already." He poked Joseph in the back with his cane. Joseph slowly but surely got up, swallowing something down his throat on the way.

"Right lets get down to bui…."

"S-2?"

"Wow! This is something straight out of a movie!" An excited Joseph looked around the franxx bay storage with glee.

"Movie? How would you know what a movie is if your memories are gone?" The doctor suddenly became curious.

"That's what I wondered too but I've somehow relapsed a little bit, I know general knowledge and such but anything personal and about my past is still a blank sheet." Joseph explained while still gazing at the franxx, mainly the ones from squad 13

"Well in that case I've got some good news for you." His attention however was soon broken...

"Huh? What is it?" He looked back at the doctor.

"Hmmm." Was the response given.

"Come on man don't tease me and spill the beans!" This time Joseph sounded a little suspicious which caught the Doctors eye.

"Erm…what?" This time it was the doctor being confused.

"Oh yeah I forgot…time-gap, just tell me!" Joseph forgot about the whole not being able to say stuff from the past like that.

"We do have a device in the advanced department that might be able to add colour on that 'blank sheet' of yours. The Doctor got straight to the point.

Little did Joseph know however in that machine his memories could be altered, replaced and changed according to the operators wishes.

Josephs face froze for a second before his eyes lit up and a very large smile formed on his face. Almost instantly the doctor's hand was taken by both of Josephs and shook very fast.

 _ **"IcantBelieveYouAllWouldHaveSomeThingLikeThisComeOnComeOnLetMeUseItAlreadyBeforeIGetCrankyAgain."**_

"Calm down soldier I can hardly understand what you're saying hohoho."

 _'His attitude towards us has completely changed perhaps his alert and cautious state is only a result of his dormant training and this is what his personality is really like. Noted'_

"There's plenty of time for that later however while we are here we might as well test out your physically feats. We call these Franxx and each one is operated by both a stamen and pistil or 1 girl and 1 boy."

"You're seriously going to let me test one of these out!?" He sounded surprised why would they already trust him with such weaponry?.

"Yes..but weren't you listening to what I was saying? You need a female to operate the frankxx with you but luckily..." That last part brought a question to Josephs mind.

"That reminds me Doc, I have a very serious question to ask relating these so called Franxx" Suddenly the joyful and carefree expression on Joseph's face dissolved into a stern face.

"Y-yes?"

"Why…." A wave of pressure enveloped the Doctor as Joseph slowly turned to face him with a cold glare.

"Why what?" Fearing he might be in danger sweat started to leak down his face even though he had guards on the ready.

"Why are all the Frankxx designed to look like females!" The tension immediately stopped. Joseph was now bent over in the Doctors face with a confused but still a little bit stern face.

The doctor stood there stunned by such an odd question and everything went silent for a moment almost like it was perfectly timed. Never in his life would he expect 'that' would be the question that would be muttered.

"See!" Joseph yelled and extended his hand out towards the Strelizia who was still being repaired from the battle earlier. "Most of them have girly skirts and slim limbs never mind they all have you know...*ahem*"

"Uhhhhh." Truly this question was both stupid and literally had no real reason to be answered. "I guess that's the way they were initially built? But never mind that now let's get you testing a training mech before we move onto the real things after all it takes great skill and strength as well as will to use the Frankxx." As soon as the doctor had finished his sentence one of the testing mechs were dropped behind them both and waited for a host to embark.

"Ah, man. At least I won't have stuff jiggling during training" Joseph said as he made it seem harder to get into the robot than it really is that's when he noticed the Doctor leaving him.

"Hey Doc where are you going?" He called out, finally allocating his seat.

"I can't teach you everything but here's someone who will help." He waved off as he began to disappear further down the corridor.

A tall man with glasses and blonde hair emerged from the same corridor as the doctor and as he disappeared, this man walked towards Joseph.

"Hello, I will be your supervisor and a comrade (the mention of 'comrade' made Joseph's eye flinch) what's your name?" The specky teen asked with his arms crossed happily. It looked like he was excited to start.

"The names...Jos...S-2..and you?" Joseph muttered from the training mech.

"Goro." He replied and walked towards another training mech, climbing inside it.

"So S-2 I'm going to be getting you through the basics of how to handle using our technology and since the training mechs are similar the frankxx it makes for a good starter." Goro said as the hatch closed.

Joseph was able to mimic the controls to closing the hatch but in the process, he fell onto his back and couldn't get back up.

"Help please?" Joseph pleaded but no help came.

"This is excellent! Your first task Is to get back onto your feet." Goro said in the intercom.

"Woah what the hell!" Joseph freaked out from being able to see Goro's face from inside the Mech.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Errrahhhh nothing….nothing at all" Nervously laughing, Joseph responded. "Let's see."

With all of Joseph's intellectual knowledge and skills he tried to move the training mech onto his feet heroically…although from Goros perspective he is looking like nothing more than a squirming duck and this lasted for a lot of minutes. Suddenly he got one of the legs to stand up on its own.

"So that's how you do it." Joseph said to himself as he stopped doing anything and used the controls to shift the other leg up and then all together he forced the main body onto its standing pose.

"Congratulations, here catch." Joseph narrowly caught a long pole.

"Whats this for?" He asked confusingly while trying to get a good grip on the pole.

"For battle training of course." He heard Goro say on the intercom and slowly looked up to see him charging towards Joseph with top speed.

"Wait, wait wait." He tried to plead but he got a shoulder to the torso and was thrown back, American football style.

"Dammit not again." Once again Goro tried not to laugh at Joseph's attempts to get back onto his feet but managed to eventually.

"Huh I think im beginning to get the hang of th…." He was about to finish but he got a face full of pole and fell back….once more..

 _*Frustratingly breaths in*_ \- Joseph.

 _*Frustratingly breaths out*_ \- Joseph.

However unlike the other times Joseph managed to get back onto his feet almost immediately and Goro couldn't hear a single word coming from his intercom, not even whispering.

"Here I come." Goro yelled and charged once more and thrusted the Pole's sharp end towards Joseph.

Suddenly he turned to his side and the pole pierced the mechs arm and reached the other side but using the other hand Joseph gripped the pole in place so they both couldn't move.

"What the?" Goro could only wonder what Joseph had in plan never mind how he was able to move so fluidly and easily.

He then jolted the pierced arm, breaking the pole into 2 pieces and slamming the entrance point resulting in the broken pole popping out of the mechs arm. Joseph then got a hold of the pole while it was in mid-air and was about to stab it directly into Goro's mech's shoulder but he managed to tilt his arm so it stabbed into the ground with Joseph falling on top of Goro.

"Where did that come from?" Goro asked while he shoved Joseph of off him and unlocked the hatch. "S-2?" He continued to ask.

The hatch to Josephs then opened showing him standing at the edge some blood leaking from his mouth but his eyes…Goro could have sworn he saw Josephs eyes yellow before returning to his natural brown.

"That was…fun." Joseph muttered before falling out of the mech luckily Goro caught him before he hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" Goro sat him back onto his feet.

"Maybe ive overworked myself, those tests they had me doing earlier were hard." Joseph gave a faint smirk and chuckled a little.

"Your head!" Goro noticed that there was blood coming from the top of his head placed Josephs arm over the back of his shoulder and started to walk.

"Ill take you to the hospital unit to get it checked out." He decided to check if it was bad or not and moved some of the surrounding hair away from the mark.

 _'His blood, whats this feeling and why is this light?'_

"Ow! No touchy." Joseph retaliated and swatted his hand away knocking Goro back into reality.

 ** _Later at the hospital._**

"Thanks for helping me friend." Joseph sat up from a patient bed with a layer of bandages wrapped around his head and covered by a cap. Goro became shocked.

"Why did you call me that for?" he wondered since he had basically just met the fella. Both of them were now walking down towards the transportation bay.

"Well you are the first person who has helped me" He said while staring down at the floor in thought.

"Oh…my apologies that completely slipped out of my head but I do need to ask you something?" He didn't mind being called a friend, actually it made him feel good about himself knowing that he was doing good but a question had been in his thoughts since he was told he was going to be working with Joseph.

"What is it?" The injured soldier replied and looked at Goro, continuing to walk.

"Where are you staying?" Goro asked and looked at Joseph who looked straight forward with his hand on his chin.

"To be honest I don't really know, I haven't been told I could stay anywhere." He couldn't remember if he was told he was staying anywhere and realised that he had nowhere to go unless command said otherwise.

"Would you like to stay with us then?" His 'friend' invited him, breaking away any doubts Joseph had about his sleeping conditions but still was a little curious.

"Us?" He responded.

"There's 10 of us in total, 5 boys and 5 girls but it wouldn't hurt to have another around. Come ill get some transport organised for us to head back." Goro didn't let Joseph have a chance to think about as he ran on ahead and got a vehicle ready for them. Once he did he waved over to Joseph for him to come over.

"Thank you." Joseph smiled and said.

*******DATA LOG #54223 – ENTRY 1********

Subject is showing increase signs in awareness and is indeed a potential asset to our cause with knowledge about early Klaxosaur development and data revolving around what our great, great grandparents had to offer. Loss of memoires has temporally given us a working space to handle this However, our fears that this knowledge might become a danger to fellow parasites has been confirmed, Use of memory altering may be required to control this threat but in the meantime no immediate action Is needed. For now.

* * *

 **Well what did you think? I am super tired so sorry if I don't have a good ending paragraph to say but leave a review if you any pointers or criticism peace out. Next chapter is going to be about how squad 13 reacts to their new team mate and Ichigo's condition. Who knows there might even be some more interesting points..**


	5. Acceptance

**Hey guys im back again with another chapter, kinda was disappointed with the delay on last weeks episode but that's in the past only 5 more days to wait for the next so im holding up!**

 **Last chapter I did say it would be about his interactions with squad 13 butttttttt I noticed how far ive gotten into this story and I need to hurry things along sorry but I wont snip any good parts out. Hopefully you will be happy with this chapter and thank you for reading in advanced! :D**

* * *

"Phew finally the day is over now I can get back to what I was doing before I got here." Joseph sighed as he reached into his back pockets only to feel nothing.

"Huh? where is the darn thing!?" In a desperate act he patted down his entire body regardless of the pockets encase he was stupid but obviously nothing book shaped was there. He then stopped and stared at the door.

"Oh yeah my diary is back at the café..in that military town just great!" A depressing smile crept its way onto his face as he fell gently onto his bed, making the biggest creaking noise mankind had probably ever heard.

That's when he noticed a small note book sitting neatly on his new desk across from him, it was not what you would call a large book but at least it could fit into the small pocket he had. It also came with a arsenal of pens and essentials. Quickly Joseph hopped up from his bed and over to the desk resting against the chair.

"Yeah this can be my new diary lets see...Log #1"

 ** _~o0o~_**

 _Log #1 - "Dictatorship?"_

 _After being forced out of my comfort zone I awoke today in a futuristic hospital room, emotions aside I still wasn't able to keep a good knowledge of my surroundings except for what looked like a highly industrialized city. Perhaps that's where everyone lives? who knows but for some reason the vast majority of everyone I met this day was wearing a mask heck even the nurses which creeped me the hell out!. That's where the issues started to begin but also my awareness._

 _During the testing phase a voice from a COMM speaker forced me to adopt the name S-2 and quoting that there was different ways of doing it. My best assumption is, I know it might seem crazy but I think its mind-control that would explain how emotionless these 'child soldiers' really are as they also have tags. Fighting wise I was still recovering from my injuries and tried many times to get a good look at my surroundings which resulted in my getting my butt handed to me. Although I guess it worked out since the higher ups wont have high expectations of me anymore and id loose some spot light where compared to that pink haired girl who I still get shivers from mentioning I think I can handle them. So if they wear blue ; I can handle them but if they wear red ; I'm screwed._

 _Another point of interest is these franxx. They look so freakin' cool! I thought my gun was power but wow! the thought of piloting one of them is getting me excited but I cant let that distract me. Until I gather enough research on this new world I shouldn't let my guard down too much after all they might have a different purpose._

 _So far from what ive been told by Papa Im getting strong vibes that he is a dictator keeping everyone together with fear and discarding what makes them unique I can imagine what happened to their parents if that's the case...however I'm in not position to fight against it as the doctor said if could just be because they follow a strict formula but I don't know what todays standards are but I cant imagine it being similar to mine. I..will keep the name S-2, I will follow his orders and I will respect 'him' because of partially of my thoughts but just the thought of what he can do is keeping me at bay._

 ** _~o0o~_**

"And done." Joseph said as he put the pen down and noticed that his ring finger was covered in pen due to the way he writes. "Ill go wash this off and go to bed." He continued.

After washing up he couldn't help but notice cheering coming from down the corridor but he honestly couldn't care less and went to sleep in the worlds more creaky bed.

 _ **Down stairs**_

The rest of squad 13 had returned from their visit to Ichigo who luckily didn't suffer any critical injuries although if the klaxosaur's tentacle had been more thicker then the situation would of been more different.

"Heres to Ichigo!" Zorome yelled to everyone with a glass raised high in the air.

"To Ichigo!" Everyone else shouted in union as well with glasses raised then they all started to cheer or drink up.

As everyone was cheering with eachother Goro sat by himself at the lounge area sipping away at his non-alcoholic drink (gotta respect the law even in the future :) the thought of seeing Ichigo suffer like she did make him think it was his fault and blamed himself for everything. Would she still be able to be a pistil or would her injurys affect her overall performance. Questions like these plagued his mind.

"Goro. Hey." Hiro appeared out no where and sat down beside the tall boy, taking good care he gave him some space but although for a slight second Goro glanced over he didn't respond. "It wasn't your fault no one could of seen it coming." He went on to say and took a sip.

"Im suppose to be her partner, she trusted me and I let her down." Goro finally broke the atmosphere however it seemed no one else noticed Goro.

"Goro…." Hiro mumbled.

"Have you ever had this feeling? the feeling of being a burden on someone. Honestly what if it happens next time? what if...she wont make it." Goro placed his head in his hand and began to shake left to right, Hiro leaned back on his seat thinking of his past and stared at the roof.

"Do you remember...Naomi?" Hiro asked, still staring up.

"703?" Goro responded and looked over. Hiro hardly ever talks about his past unless asked about it so it intrigued him.

"Yeah...back then I couldn't establish a connection with her it caused her to leave. It might not have seen all that emotional but when she cried it hit me, I thought about how I had ruined her life, if I had not existed perhaps she would of found a suitable stamen but no it had to be me."

Goro stayed silent, only making a sipping noise when he took a drink as he was in deep thought taking in everything his friend had to say and comparing it to him.

"I had thought it would be the end of her suffering with me but then it happened...when she boarded the transport shuttle out from underground a klaxosaur emerged and...c-c-rushed the shuttle right in front of me." Hiro tried to explain calmly but it was easily noticeable that his emotions were beginning to take an effect on him. "I had not caused her to have a bad life but because of me she would loose it as well."

"Hiro.."

"But her death gave me a purpose one day, I would pilot franxx for both of us and take her spirit onto battle. I might of not been able to connect with her but I feel like its my duty to make her proud and live a dream both of us wanted." He jolted head straight towards Goro with determination in his eyes. "Don't let this hurt you Goro, let this serve as a reminder of how stronger you can become. Let this guilt sink into your bones and fuel your desire to become the best...the best for Ichigo."

"Thanks Hiro I appreciate it but im feeling really tired today I also have been assigned to help train a special somebody." Goro lit a small smirk on his face from hearing such a tale and downed the rest of his drink.

"Who?" Hiro couldn't help but ask as he too downed his drink and stood up.

"His name is S-2 and he is special but he is also living here as well." Goro announced while pointing towards the male corridor upstairs.

"What!? we have a new room mate!" Miku's head popped out from the seat.

"Miku." Goro and Hiro said in conjunction.

"Let's go get the rascal! give him a friendly introduction." Zorome's head then appeared beside her followed by them rushing for the stair case.

"Yeah!" Futoshi overheard and followed behind.

"Wait you guys, I think he's sleeping at the moment because he did say he was worn out from earlier as well. I think its best to let him snooze on til tomorrow where we can show him who we are." Goro grabbed onto futoshis shoulder and explained.

"Why weren't we told of this sooner." Mitsuru questioned.

"Well you see..I forgot hehe." Goro nervously laughed and approached the stairs. "Alright goodnight everyone." He continued while disappearing into the corridor.

"Yeah im going to go out and look for 0-2 see ya." Hiro then said while adjusting his clothing and closing the door behind him.

Everyone would continue to enjoy themselves that night until they all got tired but during this time 2 hooded figures were dropped off by a shuttle outside the gates to the house without anyone hearing them. One was tall and built like a tank while the other was medium size and looked fragile.

 **7:40am**

Joseph stood looking over the sun rising beyond the horizon, marking a new day his natural body alarm got him up at 7:13 precisely..dont ask it just does. He looked down at his hands, moving them around like they were brand new.

"What happened to me? what was that dream it felt so real but yet...strange should I believe everything that was apart of it? I mean it does ring some bells but I don't know where."

"Only one way to find out." he mumbled and approached a tree and got into his fighting stance. "I seen others do this in the dream but it cant possibly work?"

He placed his left fist on the tree and began to pull it back to his shoulder, taking care not to move the positioning on his fist. - _"Mark the location and prepare."_

His left foot slid across the ground and up against the base of the tree. - _"Use your opponent as a balance"_

Suddenly he rocketed his fist into the tree at the exact place his fist was previously. - _"Strike the target target with a hard blow."_

But just as he felt the connection of his fist on the tree he pulled his entire arm back so there would be no push behind the blow. - _"Apon the sensation of connection force your arm back to your shoulder immediately._

Joseph stood there staring at his fist that wasn't bleeding, had no bruises but was red at the knuckles he then glanced over at the tree to see a tiny scratch on the tree but he wasn't done yet. Swiftly he removed a knife from his boot and carefully cut off the outside layer of the area he hit to show that the inside of the tree was shattered and pieces of it where scattered everywhere but only in a area the size of his fist.

 _"The reason for this is because all the strength of the punch is delivered on connection however with the fist still thrusting forward it allows the power to disperse along the area but if the fist is suddenly removed then the power wont have momentum to travel and all of it was be focused in a small area resulting in devastating damage although only those who have accepted the blood will be able to increase the damage due to their bodies. Using this you will be able to land deadly hits while receiving less injury yourself._

 _"_ How? I don't know how I was able to learn new stuff from a stupid dream! but the size difference from what I did and the one in my dream are different so does that mean I don't have this 'special blood?'" Joseph argued with himself. Still not realising that there was someone watching him from a far. "Does this mean...no I-don't know what to believe at this point."

"I should get back and process all of this." Joseph sighed and calmly jogged the way to the ladders he used to get out of his room.

After getting back inside he noticed a fresh pair of clothes sitting on his bed that were obviously not there when he left which caused him some suspicious as he scanned the room for anyone however no one was there. After examining the clothes it reminded him of something only posh people wore with high socks and shorts, fancy shoes and a blazer made from the finest materials. his size too which was weird. Joseph instantly remembered it could of been Goro.

"Well I can trust Goro slightly so I don't see why I cant wear these."

After getting changed into his posh clothing he noticed something very familiar imprinted on his chest; His old Eagle with the two star symbol that he wore before he came to the plantation, a smile emerged on his face knowing that at least he had something familiar with him.

"Dammit." Joseph said with glee and closed the door behind him.

After walking down stairs he noticed no one was around but at the same time it still was pretty early in the morning so this was to be expected.

"Huh? what's this." He walked over to the lounge area and picked up a glass that was still full of a drink before curiously taking a sip of it himself. "PFfffffffffff yuck! what is this!?" He yelled to himself, instantly setting the glass back down and wiping his mouth.

That's when he heard people talking in the next room to him, he could tell one of them was Goro but there were others which for some reason sounded familiar but he couldn't exactly remember so silently he crept to the doors entrance and slightly opened it. The first thing he saw was Goro chewing on an apple but he couldn't see more unless he opened the door more which was risky.

 _*Stomach grumping noises*_

"..." Joseph froze on the spot.

"Huh I think I heard something outside?" he heard a female voice ask.

"It could be Hachi and Nana, actually where's 02? shouldn't she be back yet with Hiro?" Goro asked while looking through the windows.

"Ill go get the door then." Another male voice echoed through the gap.

"Oh no!" Joseph began to panic, looking around for a way to hide before he got caught. Each step made his heart beat faster and faster.

"Screw it!" He silently yelled and moved.

Mitsuru came walking through the door but instantly noticed someone sticking out from the curtain.

"Zorome if this is one of your tricks you need to seriously come up with better." He shouted to next door as he walked over towards the curtain and got a grip on it. "Do you hear me!?" He yelled and yanked the curtain away but instead of it being a person it was a sack of potatoes on top of a chair with a white mask leaning against it.

"What the?" Mitsuru questioned.

While he was confused Joseph, who was posing as a manikin didn't hesitate using this opportunity to inch his way out of the room. Keeping a eye on him managed to get in the doorway before deciding to make a bolt for his room but suddenly...

"Ow"

"Argh"

Joseph fell on his butt and started to rub his head wondering he had bumped into.

"Its you again!" He heard another familiar voice yell at him.

He opened his eyes to see the person he had a gun point standing infront of him

"Your that kid!" he yelled in response both locked in a stare.

"What are you doing here." Hiro questioned him, out of all the places he wouldn't think a relic from the past would be sneaking around their house.

Joseph got back onto his feet and tried to walk back but he hit the wall so he had no choice but to answer the obvious question.

"Goro said I could live here but what are you doing here! don't tell me

 ***Flashback***

 ** _There's 10 of us in total, 5 boys and 5 girls but it wouldn't hurt to have another around_**

 ** _*_ End of flashback***

your the 10 he was mentioning?" Joseph panicked thinking they all had a grudge against him for what he did but at the same time he couldn't really control it, his instincts had kicked in and he thought he was the last human.

"Did someone call me?" Goro's head popped around from the corner as he made his way into the main hall, Joseph scooted over beside him acting like it wasn't anything. "Ah I see you've met out new house mate." He announced. At this time the rest of Squad made their way into the main hall.

"House mate!?" A couple of them shouted in union.

"Goro this is the person we were tracking down in our previous mission remember?" Hiro said, confused on how he got permission to stay at their house.

"No? but I was in the franxx so I wouldn't know what he would look like." Goro had his chin in his hand.

"Wait you pilot one of the machines!" Joseph clicked on and asked with his face becoming more red.

"Yeah we all do." Goro answered while taking turns point at everyone. "That is what a parasite's main duty is."

"Goro he nearly got us killed what are you doing bringing him into our house?." Kokoro nervously asked.

Joseph sulked for a moment and had his head lowered down towards the ground while everyone else started to discuss what just happened. Guilt began to overpower any emotion he had, in a different situation he could of been the killer of these people, people who had given him fresh clothes and a roof over his head. Initally he was slow to turn but sped up during time and raised his head giving a cheerly smile.

"Hey don't mention it, im sorry for what I did earlier and this is your personal property I guess so I be leaving then. Thanks for the bed and clothes Goro I certaintly owe you one!" He calmly spoke while everyone else was silent and made his way towards the door.

 _"Im not wanted here it seems, I should never of opened that pod."_ He kept thinking to himself as he was about to walk down the steps outside.

Suddenly he felt a hand grab him by the arm which stopped him in his tracks.

"Huh." Joseph mumbled and look over to see Hiro right behind him while everyone else stood silently. Everything actually was silent for the next couple of seconds as a sheet of silence drowned any form of sound out.

"What you did back then...you did it because you needed to right? I haven't looked over your form yet but from the stuff you wore and had you were lacking behind in the times. Hiro started to say with his hand still having a tight grip on Josephs arm.

"I don't know what you are or where you come from but I believe everyone deserves a second chance at anything. You don't seem like you wanted to harm us either that day so I don't want you to leave, I think we would be better off having you as a friend and comrade.

"C-comrade?"

"Yeah." Hiro chuckled for a little while scratching the back of his head. If he wasn't a parasite he could probably get a good job as being a consultant.

"I-don't know what to say." Finally looked up at the rising sun and felt Hiro's grip leave him, he stood there debating but there was something appearing over the hill although he couldn't make it out who it was.

Suddenly it began to run towards the house with a hand waving in the air.

"Darling!" 02 shouted across the walk-way but as soon as Joseph saw who it was any sadness and guilt he felt were instantly replaced with horror and fright as memories of the last time she ran in his direction.

"AHHHH PINK HORROR!" He yelled and ran back into the house which I you could say was him saying he wanted to stay.

"Pink horror?" Hiro muttered while everyone was surprised although Goro chased after Joseph.

"Darling who was that?" She asked.

* * *

Behind one of the trees far away from the main door 2 figures stood looking on.

"So..what do you think of him?" A hooded man questioned before pulling out a cigar.

Beside him was a girl wearing a black and light blue blazer with the insignia of a eagle with 2 stars imprinted on her chest area. She was staring at the house via binoculars but when questioned she placed them down and took off her glasses.

"He's simply adorable! you geeks did a reallyyyy good job at finding this..this fine specimen." She looked up with a pair of bright brown eyes

"You've both got the same symbol on your chest do you know him?" the man didn't seem interested at all and only continued taking long draws of his finest cigar.

"Hmmmm I wish I did but that wont stop me now I cant believe this! a living male specimen from project : Eclipse. Simply delicious." She began to fiddle around and stuck out her tongue.

"Have you made your decision yet?"

"Oh he's mine now no doubts, I wonder how well we will bond together, why wait! let's go get him now actually!" Instantly she tried to get up and run towards the entrance but a rope was thrown around her and yanked back on her back.

"Hold your horses command has only given you permission to monitor S-2" He shot her a deadly glare as he let go off her bindings but while doing so she stuck on her glasses in order to see better.

"A name like S-2 does not belong with a specimen like that, your lucky I was in a good mood when you gave me mine." Her mood instantly changed to become more serious almost like Joseph was when he was fighting the parasites.

"Pf hopefully he wont act like you either." Was the only response she heard.

"Oh he will. Everyone who was apart of that project has this side to them now but that's what separated us from weakling and how I can casually dispatch teams of your pathetic parasites but can you just imagine what we could achieve with 2 of us?" She gave an intimidating look while licking her lips.

"You really need to control yourself sometimes it almost seems like your threatening us at times, oh yeah forgot to tell you his name is Joseph" The hooded man began to scratch his head.

"Im always in control but I cant help it. None of your weak parasites have satisfied me nor my Camellia so it gets frustrating when they go into deep comas but." She got up and removed her glasses.

"Joseph..OOOooooooh yes that name just ROLLs off the tongue so when do I get to meet this stallion?" She asked while once again re-adjusting her glasses on her face.

"When your satisfied with your monitoring and have made a report about it you may approach him" The man tossed away his cigar and turned around showing that unlike the adult's in the facility he simply wore a black T-shirt and a scientist coat but still had a mask on although it only covered his nose and one of his eyes.

"He is my territory now I don't want any of these so called parasites to claim him otherwise hehehe red is such a nice colour anyways so its a win-win."

"You should know there is a downside to him, his memories are wiped from his head.

"Shows how much you brainless squirts really know, when I was watching him earlier he was displaying a Deep fist."

"Isn't that you signature move? The man was now on his phone, honestly he didn't care about anything at all.

He looked over to see her breathing heavily with her face lit up red and her glasses steaming from the heat.

"A perfect match." She began to tremble. "Oh my franxx is going to gobble him right up"

"Lets go back now before you do loose control."

* * *

 **Well...what do you think? have I went too far on this intruders personality or did I blend it perfectly :D nerver or less she is going to have a deep impact on Joseph's career and will also give him a chance at piloting a franxx and showing him what he really is made off while the higher ups finally place their plan into action. However that's for a different chapter and until then good luck!**

 **P.s any critism is fairly good in my books as it shows what I went wrong. =)**


	6. Parallel lines

**Hey guys just got done watching the latest episode and well lets just say its was interesting my reactions through-out the episode was "I don't like where this is going" then when 02 became the Apus I was like "OOF"**

 **Darling in the FRANXX : Can I copy your homework?**

 **Mass effect 3 "return to earth" : Sure but just change it so it doesn't look the same**

 **(Im sorry that might not be a good joke but or resemble as much but I kinda just wanted to say it xd)**

 **Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Joseph was accepted in by Squad 13, during those days he had taken the time to get to know everyone in the squid individually although there were some people he couldn't just get to know better like Ikuno for example or Mitsuru but Joseph always thought of him as the type of guy who needs to prove himself to and last but no least 02 where the name 'Pink horror' became the norm for him, luckily she was mostly with Hiro who he barley saw either, in their rooms or out together.

Though his schedule meant he was always on the move with barley any free time to himself. Wake up, eat, jog around house, testing, free time, testing, command, free time, rest and repeat. However today was somewhat different usually the rest of squad 13 were out doing training exercises or missions but they had been given the morning off. Hiro was currently scanning the household for Joseph as they haven't really talk to each other.

"Where can he be?" He asked himself, opening the front doors to let in some air.

Suddenly he noticed the tall boy drinking a bottle of water outside. "Hey S-2 I've looking for you." he shouted from afar before walking over to him.

"Hm what's wrong?"

While Hiro was walking over Joseph felt his head beginning to hurt with a voice talking to him, visions of yesterdays testing started to force its way to his thoughts and he was forced to think about it however there was one phrase that was overlapping.

'Other parasites are more important than you just remember that, until you can operate a FRANXX you are just weighing them all down.' Somehow seeing Hiro cheerfully walk towards him reminded him of what the higher-ups said the other day. He was suddenly nudge by Hiro, bringing him back to reality.

"Oh sorry I got caught in thought there." He scratched his cheek and rubbed his head.

"No problem anyways I was going to head on over to the lake, do you want to come along with me?" He asked while pointing in the general location, when Joseph saw the area he was on about he let out a surprised noise.

"Y-yeah sure but theres a 'certain area' I don't want to go near." Small traces of sweat began to drip off his head, filling Hiro with questions.

"Wh-"

"Nothing!...let's go." He was immediately cut off by Joseph who began to nervously laugh, trying to avoid eye contact on the way.

Soon enough both had arrived at the lake where there were towels conveniently placed for a number of people to dry off as well as baskets for placing clothes and such in. Before Hiro had found him he had been doing a jog around the facility, combined with the scorching summer heat there was nothing more refreshing than the lake which had the perfectly temperature to counter it. Once they both got in it didn't take long for Joseph to start enjoying himself as small waves crashed against his head.

He sighed in relief. "This is great! I cant remember the last time I felt like this...literally." it was amazing how shallow some parts of this lake was like it purposely built just to lay on your back and gaze at the clouds above.

"Doesn't get more better than this" a chuckling Hiro rang out to him. Joseph quickly glanced over to see a scar on Hiro's chest but he didn't think too much of it.

"Hehehe perhaps. So tell me, this 0-2 person? she doesn't seem like she has been with you lot for along time?" 0-2 was one of the only people in squad 13 he had not interacted with and for good reason too. Until recently the only threat he thought were the klaxosaurs however just like billy mays offers, there was always more to come.

Hiro went silent for a moment before looking up the clouds and thinking back to all the good times they've shared. "0-2?, Na she only joined our squad a while back there but has been influencing our lives since we were children. Everyone used to threat her differently because of her horns but I looked past that, her personality, her precious smile everything about her was screaming for me to want her." Before he knew it he was telling a person he just met a couple of days ago his life story, he didn't even mean to say so much either however he did.

"She packs a serious punch." Joseph sneakily said.

"Without her I wouldn't be the person I am today." Hiro graciously smiled for what he now had but a question popped into his head. "Oh yeah why do you keep referring her as pink horror and avoiding her? she asked me to ask you."

Joseph's face went red for a moment.

"Well erm…you probally didn't know this but when she was trying to beat me to a bloody pulp she had the most demonic smile I had ever seen, like a force-a-nature I just felt so helpless against her as if I was prey." Joseph mumbled on and on although Hiro clearly got the point and ignored the last few words.

"Youre never going to let that down are you?"

"Grrrr, Just you wait! once I get my memories back ill devastate everyone here with all that ive learned!" He sprang up from the water doing karate moves. "Speaking which...Papa has also been kind enough to offer me my memories back too! apparently they found data chips and are currently uploading it to some machine." This caught Hiro's attention and glare as he knew fine rightly what they could do and how sketchy it seemed.

"Don't you think its a little risky? 0-2 was telling me that she saw-" Hiro dared to ask. Instantly Joseph froze on the spot and looked at Hiro.

"No not all. Papa promised me, its bad to question anyways, if I want to live among you all I need obey the rules otherwise Papa might disown me and that's bad."

'I knew it, those little meetings with command were not just for friendly introductions.' Hiro thought to himself, confirming that there is more than meets the eye. However if they can resist Papa's influence so can he.

"You know there's some stuff Papa will forgive? you don't need to follow every rule set after all there were many rules I broke, when I was a kid I escaped the garden with 02 for a while but in doing so I found happiness. Sometimes doing what your heart tells you is more important than what papa says."

After hearing this Joseph was simply silent as Hiro cheerfully looked down at the water, thinking he saw his child reflection. He then looked up to see the usual smile he normally has as if he totally didn't zone out for a minute.

"Heh thanks ill take that into consideration for next time but we both have to be in places so ill take my leave." He said, dried off and left before Hiro could even say goodbye.

.

..

...

"We are beginning a new series of operations after our latest discovery of blueprints of a hypothetical facility buried deep underground. The size of this facility is roughly the same as our plantations and built by our previous generations of humans." Hachi explain while showing photos and the blueprints on a hologram as well as the area of which its supposed to be buried under, it was a deserted city with huge walls surrounding blocking it from the outside world. "Our resources have been stretched thin these last couple of days so we need you all to clear the area out of any klaxosaurs and establish a safe area for our teams to set up a outpost before we beginning more intense operations."

"There is also another reason..." He continued sounding more blunt than normal. The room when silent for a moment as the adult waited to tell if somebody knew exactly where they were going patiently.

"Wait this is." Hiro spoke up after picturing the layout of the buildings and the walls. It was hard to notice at first because its a areal picture but they all were there once.

"You previously had a mission to capture a specimen, this is the home city where he was apprehended." Hachi, clearly bored of waiting said which caused everyone to gasp in shock.

"Overall your mission; establish a safe area between the plantation and the target and destroy any klaxosaur in the area. Dismissed." He followed up and ended the conversation while everyone was still in shock. After they all had left to prepare for departure Hachi sighed a little before turning to face the pipes and tubes that were connected to the back of the room.

"You can come out now they've all left." He muttered while organising remove the data chip from the hologram, out from behind him appeared the same girl who was spying on Joseph a few nights ago; S-1 who was holding both of her hands at her waist and leaned against a wall.

"Pf those dumb eyes are getting better and better, I take it you want me to watch over these brats." She hissed, clearly disappointed.

"Yes however only show yourself if you need to I'm sure they could help you if you needed too." Hachi began to walk towards the exit door.

"What do I look like? one of your parasites? HAH! don't even think about that possibility, I need to go meet someone before I leave so ill catch up on them at some point. Is there anything else you need to talk about you bowling ball?" She followed until he reached the door.

"Yes actually...about S-2." Instantly her attention was caught. "There has been talks about transferring him over to the APEX group for testing and training under the Nines due to his potential and rarity. What do you think of that?

Hachi opened the door walked out into the corridor while holding the data chip as well as a couple of documents, he also kept the door open but still didn't turn to look at her as if he would turn to stone.

"Well...apart from the fact ill kill every single person involved in that procedure if they dared to lay their filthy hands on my property he's started to grow bonds with your squad 13 so it would be literally taking a baby from its mother if you were to force him after all I didn't like the thought of leaving everyone behind too remember?." Set back from the lack of insults he remembered that week of hell.

"You had no choice but it was for the best, you are one of our most powerful weapons because of that." He tried to make it seem good but it clearly was not working.

"Don't flatter me." And just like that Hachi let go off the door and let it swing closed.

20 minutes later the 4 FRANXX units blasted off from their storage bays towards the target although both Kokoro and Futoshi sighed when they saw the clouds beginning to replace the warm sun, before hand they had just taken out the B&Q set for a feast now. Suddenly a transmission from Goro appeared on all their screens.

"Remember guys take your time when doing this, there has not been a lot of Klaxosaur sightings however you know what happened last time. I wish I could join you but I have to stay here with Ichigo." Goro spoke with a calm voice. "Do your best everyone!" They heard Ichigo's voice echo over from his transmission before it was terminated.

Goro was currently sitting in the medical bay with Ichigo where her recovery has almost been miraculous and should be redeployed soon.

"Do you think it was wise leaving Mitsuru in charge of the squad?" He heard Ichigo mumble.

"Relax they'll be fine just remember Hiro is with them, he will keep them straight." He reassured. "I think we could see if you can be returned to the house, ah! that reminds me we have a new companion living with us."

Ichigo's eye brow raised up a little bit as she stopped and turned around to face him with a curious expression "Who?"

"Ill introduce you to him when we get back, pretty interesting guy for what his background is." Goro didn't want to spoil the surprise, he thought it would be better if he made it a secret. Little did he know the very person he was talking about was walking past the medical bay towards the command headquarters.

Back with the squad they had just went beyond what the plantations radar could pick up meaning they were on their own from this point out. The goal was to clear the area in an 40 minutes before a armoured convoy would be dispatched.

"Heads up im picking a small group of klaxosaurs straight ahead." Mitsuru announced and shifted into a offensive.

"Formation B!" He yelled and they all came together and stopped. Chrolorophytum and Argentea stood at either side with Strelizia kneeling down holding Genita's cannon on her shoulder for a sort of steady aim while Genista itself was behind.

"Firing!." Kokoro yelled discharging a round from Genista cannon into the distance. Suddenly the explosion went off and small pieces of klaxosaurs were visible in the debris. Just then more began to flood in from the same area. All four of them then got into defensive stances waiting to take the first blow before seizing the momentum.

Although they were just Conrad class Klaxosaur when they collided with the FRANXX the shockwave knocked over the local trees.

"Arghhhhh!" Argentea struggled.

"Hold...it..." Mitsuru struggled aswell however he was also waiting for the perfect moment, just when the force behind the collision stopped he smirked. "Now!"

All four of them bashed them back towards the rest and were able to easily dispatch the ones knocked on their backs. His plan was a success although Ichigo was the real mastermind for that tactic. Just as Argentea was rushing for a quick kill one of the klaxosaurs threw one of the dead ones upwards at her launching her into the air. Though from that height she got a good view of the surroundings and in the distance she could see the walls of the town which causes her to smile.

"Guys I found the city!" She shouted to everyone, crashing onto the Klaxosaur.

"Let's wrap this up then!" Hiro replied. "You ready 0-2?"

"Yea, lets kill more of them darling." She responded via Strelizia and charged into a huge swarm of the conrad classes, slashing, piercing, stabbing left, right and centre.

Slowly but surely they were pushing further and further towards the walls with trails of dead klaxosaurs acting as a navigator the for the convoy eventually when they reached the gates there was no more to be sighed so they all figured that they must be dead and proceeded to scan the city for any of still alive.

"All clear." Futoshi said, checking the 1st section.

"None other here" Hiro announced, finishing the second section.

"We're good on our half." Mitsuku smirked, everything has been going exactly how he wanted it and without any much resistance either.

"Guys...you might want to come over to the 4th section." Miku's voice echoed between the intercoms. "I don't know what this is but its not normal."

Immediately everyone turned and headed towards the Argentea however Futoshi's section was close to the lower parts of the walls and something caught his eye in the distance. Slowly he started to become into view as all he could see was dust, it was a trio of Mohorovic-class klaxosaurs.

"Everyone we got a problem! more klaxosaurs are on the way." Instantly he changed direction towards the entrance, hoping to kill them 1 by 1 via the small gate.

"Change of plans, Argentea stay where you are, everyone else to the gate we need to make sure they don't get through!" Mitsuru yelled down the intercom and proceeded to the gate.

Once they were all there something was strange the gate had closed, sealing them inside the city with no way of manually opening it. There was also a siren being played overhead but none of them knew what it meant.

"WARNING : SYSTEMS ONLINE, KLAXOSAURS DETECTED"

Everyone looked around to see who was talking but soon realised that the sound was coming from speakers around the vicinity.

"Whats….going on?" Kokoro asked.

"Who knows, be on guard this could be a problem for us" Mitsuru commanded.

"LEVEL 2 KLAXOSAURS COMFIRMED, ACTIVATING DEFENSES"

Suddenly the ground began to shake and a low rumbling sound was emitted.

"Uh guys there's a door opening up I don't know if I should enter or not." Zorome tried to call everyone but his signal was being interrupted so after asking Miku they both decided to approach the door which was huge, far bigger than the Argentea while inside it looked like it descended but before it did there was a control room at the end of the entrance.

"Here goes nothing." Miku muttered to herself before setting one foot inside.

"Are you stupid or something!? don't you dare move another foot forward." An aggressive voice called out to her.

They froze on the spot and slowly turned their heads towards the sky only to see another FRANXX sitting on top of the huge entrance. Clearly they could see it was in its stampede mode however they couldn't see much detail because the edges of the sun sticking out from the clouds blinded her.

"You dumb brats have done enough, go back to the rest of them and don't move otherwise or else." It commanded and swung itself into the entrance and towards the control panel.

With its back turned Zorome heard a familiar sound, the entrance to a FRANXX opening up but they couldn't see.

"Idiot! don't act like your so tough." Zorome began to act cocky however the sirens had become so loud they began to hear it while small rumbles started to make the ground shiver.

All that cockiness and confidence magically disappeared as confusion and fear arrived.

"Zorome now's not the time, I don't like the feel of this." Miku yelled and before they knew it they were already racing towards the entrancing, bracing for the worst.

Inside the control room there was a red button flashing with 'Cleansing' appearing above it, a hand then pressed the button resulting in the sirens stopping as well as the rumbling too. Before leaving the huge dark room via FRANXX the person took a quick glance over towards the descending area where something was going back down as if returning to its original spot.

"I only have a couple of minutes left before this convoy arrives. I never thought those dumbasses would trigger the defensive protocols, actually they couldn't there has to be another hand at work here too." It spoke as the FRANXX raced out of the dark room and along the walls while the huge opening shut and disappeared into the ground. "How exciting!"

**SYSTEMS OFFLINE : RESUMING STAND BY MODE**

"Its stopped..." Hiro muttered. They had been standing with by the gate since the start and now it was beginning to raise, though slowly. Fears started to spread that the Klaxosaurs had reached them and would be able to get inside, loosing the advantage.

"Guys!" They all turned to see Argentea rushing towards them and running straight into the Chrolorphytum though she caught her. "You wont believe what just happened."

"Tell us later get ready everyone, once this gate opens be careful." Mitsuru instructed as they all got into offensive formations.

The gate then was fully raised though for a second everyone thought there was a second gate as they couldn't see anything but then it collapsed almost instantly letting in the dust and light and blinding their view for a moment. Once the dust settled nothing happened, Everything was silent.

'W-what the?' Hiro thought to himself.

All 3 of the Mohorovic-class Klaxosaurs lay dead in the distance with huge slice marks scattered through-out their bodies as if they were clumps of meat to a professional butcher, in the distance the convoy was approaching the entrance of the gates with everything up for setting up a camp. Still stunned they understood that they weren't needed anymore and that their fuel supply was running low so on the way they would discuss what had happened.

.

..

...

"You've failed again." A muffled voice called out to Joseph who was both sweating and panting heavily while trying to detach himself from the stamen part of the FRANXX operating area. They were inside a small room however it had the Stamen and pistil parts of a FRANXX used for testing. Once he got himself detached he struggled to walk over to the pistil who was just a random parasite. "I-im sorry" he panted but when no response came he became worried.

"H-hey didn't you hear-" He nudged the girl a little bit but her head turned to expose a pair of wide, lifeless eyes gazing into his soul and a trail of blood leaking from her mouth. "WHAT! SOMEONE HELP!" He called out and pulled her out of the machine checking for her pulse and heartbeat, luckily she had both but they were faint and weak.

Just then a couple of masked figures walked into the room and took out the testing pistil out of the room via a stretcher leaving Joseph with the rest. One then pulled out a pen and paper.

"Test #6 - Code 521 has also failed to be compatible with S-1, suspected reason; she couldn't handle the immense pressure Joseph was giving off while connecting." All of this was written down on the paper.

"This...was my fault?" Joseph asked, finally being able to stand on his two feet.

"Yes and no, what has been witness today is that your mentality is far more stronger than we expected meaning you might be able to pair up with more...stronger parasites within our society. However we also saw something strange." He walked over to Joseph. "She did establish a connection for a short time however afterwards a yellow substance began to run down your veins, starting from your heart and ending at your hands then she started to also have yellow in her veins. You didn't seem affected by it one bit but she however, her brain waves were off the chart and her body couldn't handle it so...it shut down."

"This has happened 6 times already so until we find a resolution you cannot operate a FRANXX."

'cannot operate a FRANXX' his breathing became ragged, his eyes would pop out if widened any more and his finger tips started to twitch.

"No, no I cant...I just need." Joseph began to panic and latched onto the clothes of the masked figure looking directly at him. "PLEASE LET ME-

Suddenly he felt a small syringe stabbing into his neck after that he remembered more masked people enter the room with a strange device in their hands then darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning felt like an eternity away as the night passed, revealing the comfort of sunrise. A certain failed-stamen, however, did not find such closure. Joseph had not gathered much sleep, the thought of being responsible for those poor pistils was responsible for his temporary insomnia. Was this how things were run where the strong simply trampled over the weak if so how long would it be till he would be next. He was no parasite, he was a soldier. He had barley coped with the idea of not remembering his past life before he was 'taken in' and that was by truly kind people. How would he survive among the relentless and merciless.

Joseph sat on his bed rubbing the mark where he was stabbed, his eyes dried and left damp from previous tears. If he couldn't be a parasite then there truly be a waste of oxygen and have nothing to show for his life. _'Stamen..I don't know how I will, but I promise, I will become one of you. I was left on this planet for a reason, I will not become a burden on humanity.'_

The silence he endured was broken as a set of footsteps approached his vintage door and twisted the knob. His hopes raised as her stood up right, his knew found confidence and commitment wouldn't let him down, silently wishing that it was one of the masked men or even this 'Nana' or 'Hachi' he has been hearing everyone speak with. Few seconds passed, and 2 faces appeared: Goro and Ichigo, the operators for the Delphinium.

Goro walked in first, stretching out his hand as if he was a butler. "Good morning S-2 I would like to introduce you to someone, this is Ichigo our squad leader."

 _'Squad leader!?'_

"H-hello Miss Ichigo." Joseph greeted, bowing his head down in respect. "Its a pleasure to meet you."

Ichigo giggled a little from the comment and walked in, his enthusiastic greeting was well appreciated by her as her initial thoughts of him before hand pictured him as a stereotypical know it all who thought he were better than the rest. He quickly noticed how small she was compared to him and the towering figure that was accompanying her but never or less she was squad leader for a reason.

"You don't need to be so formal just call me Ichigo, I hear you have an interesting background." She softly said looking over to Goro's nod of approval. "I was thinking why don't we introduce ourselves properly over breakfast?" Her innocent smile and warm spirit was a guaranteed that they day would be a great day.

"I would be more than happy too, allow me to fix myself first then ill head straight down." Joseph scratched the back of his head, quickly getting a small glance at the state that his hair was in.

They both nodded in unison and left the room, taking care not to create too much noise when closing it. Joseph froze with his eyes closed and wide smile as he waited for the distance footsteps to become quieter and quieter until it faded. Instantly he scuttled over to his mirror and started to straighten his crazy hair style into something more formal and more him while fixing his blazer jacket too.

.

..

Joseph walked nervously into the dining room, everyone had already taken their seats and began eating with the delicious smell of bacon engulfing his taste buds, pulling him towards his chair at the end of the table. As always Hiro and 02 were by themselves but something was certainty different, 02 was sitting on the opposite side of the table from Hiro was where usually they are closer than childhood friends and neither of them dared to open their mouths to speak, leaving everyone else feeling quite unwelcomed. Somehow, they were completely oblivious to the fact that she had been acting quiet strange lately although not as much as to cause immediate notice.

"So I've heard from everyone that you've travelled a couple of years into the future apparently? im curious what was it all like back then?" Ichigo's voice called down the table, gaining most members attention and eyes onto Joseph.

To be honest that was something he wanted to know for himself too, there has not been a single night where that question has not appeared into his head before he sleeps never mind he also now needs to worry about his future as well. If only there were some form of clue he could be given that would help him shake it off.

"Honestly I don't know anything at all sorry. Its all still like a blank picture for me, although from what I've gathered what I think happened is that life was like what today is just a little short of the technology but when the klaxosaurs came we all united as seen back in the city when I saw logos and symbols saying united. Tst you can imagine how one sided it was for us, we didn't have these iron maidens or plantations...just guns and hearts. Overall apart from waking up in that capsule and after that's all I know." Joseph explained.

"Wait hold on guys! that means S-2 is 10,20,30,40-" Zorome said while leaning over the table, using his fingers to count, apart from him thinking out loud the only noises heard was Joseph stuffing his face full off food and Hiro trying to talk to 02. "80 years old!?" He yelled in disbelief.

Josephs eyes blasted open, he looked down at his shaking hand fearing the possibility that was a young-old man, he swallowed everything down his throat but his mouth hung open thinking about it. Everyone else understood it was a complete dumb question but only Joseph would be gullible enough to think hard about it.

"Cut it out Zorome!" Miku's interrupted before turning her attention to Joseph. "There is something I want to know too, I found it during our last mission and it was certainty not normal." She added.

"What was it?" Joseph replied, gulping down a glass of water.

"There was this huge opening in the ground when we doing a mission in the city we found you. At first I thought it was just a random hole but then we saw ancient machinery still functioning and some dim lights but even weirder was that it kept on going down, deep underground and at the very bottom there was this bright white light I also managed to make out a title above the descent _'Sentinel ark'_. I've been confused on it ever since we encountered it and it couldn't be any Klaxosaur base documented all in the while you just happen to be in the same city so im just wondering if you know anything about it?" Miku questioned as she thought about the whole experience again. She would of asked about the other franxx unit but she doubt he would know fully.

"Miku! he just said he knew nothing about it, right S-2?" Futoshi answered in Josephs Behalf, waiting on his approval however none came. "S-2?" He asked again.

He then started to hear faint mumbles coming from the bottom of the table and quickly turned around after seeing everyone silently staring at Joseph to seeing him shaking forwards and backwards with his widened eyes occasionally twitching. Instantly all of them raised to their feet's and rushed to his aid, their attempts to make him come back to his senses failed and confusion settled in. Meanwhile deep in Joseph's mind he was trapped in a endless, floating, black void.

"What!...what's going on!?" He yelled out loud but the only response he got was his voice being echoed through-out the void. It was strange he felt weightless but could still move around, instead of wearing his plantation outfit he was in the clothing he woke up with back in the city.

 **"Promise me you will return..."** He heard a sweet voice coming from behind but when he turned around he was met with a tombstone that had no text on it but it crumbled away almost instantly he turned.

 **"Congratulations! you're existences will help push humanity to new brinks."** A old mans voice called out to him while a stitched up teddy bear fell into his arms, staring directly into his soul with usually realistic eyes. The feel of the bear for some reason made Joseph feel happy and warmed him up a little but it then somehow passed right through him and descended into the abyss.

By this point he was getting freaked out with all these emotions and pinched himself hoping that this was just all a bad nightmare and shut his eyes. **"APEX..those cowards!"** He had no choice but to open his eyes, the name APEX sounded so familiar but he didn't know from where all he could see however was a picture, torn down the middle by a knife hung on a wall suspended in mid air.

"S-2!" Kokoros voice rang in the distance but Joseph was too focused trying to get a better view of what the picture was. It was a group photo of 6 people with 4 on one side of the tore and 2 on the other but suddenly he was yanked straight out of his thoughts and the first thing he saw was most members of squad 13 huddled around him, continuedly shaking him. He froze on the spot dividing his attention to each one.

"S-2 you need to get a hold of yourself!" Goro said.

"Im…..fine?" He replied taking in deep breaths while sitting up straight.

"You didn't seem fine there a moment ago, chanting 'good soldiers follow orders' what was that all about?" He heard Hiro question from the other side of the room. He held 02's hand but apart from that nothing had changed between them two, guess he couldn't leave her side at the moment to get a closer look.

7540. Those numbers that kept repeating to him. It was the last thing that Joseph remembered before he lost consciousness or that's what it felt like to him. His body was still suffering from traces of shock so he didn't want to speak a lot but there was just too much to think about so he needed to leave, just for a while anyways.

"Im sorry everyone, I guess the lack of sleep is finally catching up on me. Im just going to bed for a couple of hours, I promise we'll continue our talk later on." Joseph said to everyone and left, obviously lying about everything and instead left via the front door without anyone noticing while they themselves were still confused on what all just happened.

 _'Darn it! what the hell just happened back there? I said id become a parasite but I've just embarrassed myself instead and in front of the squad leader too!. Was it because I was weak? no that couldn't be right ive been trying to keep in good shape since I got here but if not that then...'_

Closing in on the lake he began to think that he was being watched from somewhere, the sensation cant be described but you know it when you feel it. At first he simply thought he was becoming paranoid over earlier and shrugged it off however he soon spotted a figure wrapped in a black robe sitting on top of a rock which overlooked the whole lake, staring directly at him. He found himself close by it.

 _'I'm getting a bad feeling from this.'_

He stopped running and began to slowly inch his way towards the hooded figure, making sure he didn't make any noise.

"So it's like that now is it..Corporal?" A mysterious female voice said and broke the silence.

 _'Corporal? what does sh-'_

Before he could fully say anything in response the figure suddenly disappeared out of sight causing Joseph to break his attention and rush over to where she was, checking if she fell into the lake or not. Instantly he felt a chin rest on his shoulder while a arm wrapped around his chest. Her giggling mark the beginning of the fear he would feel that day

"I think it's time I got to know my mystery boy, I've got sooo bored of waiting to claim what's rightfully mine~~" She whispered into his ear softly, he could feel her warm breath make its way down his neck.

Not surprisingly Joseph freaked out immediately and was shove into the lake, little did anyone know however...he couldn't swim and started to squirm around and struggle.

"Just watching you squirm around like that Oooh your simply adorable! I seriously cant wait to get a piece?, no I WANT A CHUNK OF YOU!" She yelled and held herself while rotating her shoulders. While Joseph was trying to stay afloat however he noticed that she was putting on a pair of glasses but a small wave blocked his vision for a second and just like that she was gone. Once he crawled his way onto the dry land a pair of white boots stomped right in front of him while he lay on top of a branch.

"You actually can't swim? pathetic, perhaps I've underestimate just how much you've sunk. Your nothing more than a shadow of your former self." She spat, for some reason her personality had completely changed, he looked up and saw that the robe that was previously covering her was no longer there.

She threw daggers at Joseph with her big blue eyes through her plain glasses, her deceptive face was small and round that would cause her to be underestimated before anyone saw her dominant stance, making it obvious she was not to be messed with. The slight breeze tugging on her long silky brown hair made it all seem like a divine entity had personally came to his side a navy blazer but a feature that stopped any imagination was the eye patch that told him that the angel had through a lot.

"Alright you've got me. Just who are you anyways?" Joseph mumbled, his tone tragically changing from his original intention. She didn't say a word although she did extend our a hand to help him up.

"Call me S-1, you must be S-2." She answered finally able to get a good look at his face.

After she helped him up she began to walk in circles around Joseph, lifting up his arms, checking his muscles etc. before finishing her inspection with her placing her hind on his heart. "There's no doubt about it. You survived too." She mumbled to herself, showing a slight satisfaction in her voice.

Joseph didn't know what to say after everything that has happened to him over the last couple of days he's tried his best just to pile it up in the back of his head, he was certainty not in the mood to be tested or from the stuff he has heard, mocked. Although a small portion of his mind wanted to hear her out before he did anything.

"I'm sorry I've a lot of questions like who are you for example and how do you know my name." Joseph asked. If she was going to do some inspections the smart thing for him to do is try and do the same.

"Your name huh...S-2 what a disgusting tag to give, a person like yourself deserves better so I'm going to be calling you by your real name, Joseph or would you prefer your old nick name : JoJo?" She replied, giving a mischievous smirk and removing her hand from his chest.

Images of the spirit he encountered back at the town began to flood his mind.

 _'Jojo? wait! that's what that ghost was calling me back in that city but how could she know it as well. Is it a coincidence? no it couldn't possibly be, I've never seen her before and the odds off that are too low. But what if...'_

While he was busy arguing with himself he didn't notice S-1 get close enough to him to rap her arms around his back. Another shot of Deja vu immediately shot right up his spine but he didn't know why, once again she rested her chin on his shoulder and approached his ear.

"You weren't the only one who forgot to set their alarm big boy." She whispered into his ear obviously referencing the pods that put him to sleep. Almost instantly she was shoved off while Joseph fell back onto a tree.

"Just tell me!, how do you know me!?" Joseph yelled out much to her surprise.

"Don't you dare raise your tone with me!" She instantly yelled back, silencing Joseph. "That's something your going to have to work out on your own, I cant help you with everything now can I? your memories cant simply just disappear. Its all there somewhere you just need to find out how to regain it." She explained and took a couple of steps towards Joseph, removing her glasses.

 _'Work out on my own? how am I suppose to do that if I don't even know where to begin!, never mind I don't even remember telling her about my memories!"_

 _"_ Hmm Tell you what JoJo ill make you a deal. You give me what I want without question and in return ill grant you the status of being my official property, a stallion like yourself would make me very happy to be with.

"Your property...?" He murmured and couldn't help but feel a little confused on what she meant.

Just then a loud beeping noise started to be emitted from her watch, they both looked down to see what it. Joseph managed to see that it was from Hachi but that was all before she stood up straight.

"Darn I've overstayed my visit I need to go. Think about my offer gorgeous, we are from the same project after all so I know how you feel. Ill be here everyday, at this exact time. Don't keep me waiting~~" She said and ran off into the forest disappearing into the tree line. From that incident alone one thing was sure, he was hitting crossroads and if he should focus on the past or bet on the future.

Just then a patch of armed guards surrounded Joseph with their weapons aimed and ready to fire.

"There you are!, your suppose to be in the testing facility now move!"


End file.
